Protocol was terminated in May 2000. We had some difficulty recruiting an adequate number of subjects from comparable protocols. Nonetheless, we obtained interesting data about the motivations and experience of informed consent from 41 subjects. Data are being analyzed. This study is completed and manuscript is in development.